Spy vs. Spy
Spy vs. Spy is a segment about a Black-dressed Spy and a White-dressed Spy battling against each other, with the Spy who starts the conflict usually losing because of the other spy's counter plan. It is based on the monthly comic strip feature in the magazine bearing the same name as the show. List of segment appearances [[Season 1|'Season 1']] thumb|300px|right|Spy vs. Spy segments from MAD Season 1, Episodes 1 to 12 thumb|300px|right|Spy vs. Spy segments from MAD Season 1, Episodes 13 to 26 *([[Avaturd / CSiCarly|'Episode 1']]) - White counters Black's attempt to drop a bomb on him with a pot. **(Note: This was originally used on MADtv.) *([[TransBOREmores / Star Wars: the Groan Wars|'Episode 2']]) - White's attempt to counter Black's plan to blow him up goes horribly wrong. He ends up getting mauled by a lion after clipping its tail off. *([[2012 Dalmatians / Grey's in Anime|'Episode 3']]) - White sneaks microbombs into Black's gloves. While White plays his tuba, Black puts his fingers in his ears, setting the bombs off. *([[Star Blecch / uGlee|'Episode 4']]) - Black infiltrates White's submarine and tries to open a safe, but it turns out to be a trap. Water fills the sub and takes Black along with it. *([[WALL·E·NATOR / Extreme Renovation: House Edition|'Episode 5']]) Black launches a torpedo at White's boat. White's boat splits in half, but the torpedo splits in half, too. White screams in horror and is blown up. **(Note: This was originally used on MADtv.) *([[Pirates of the Neverland: At Wit's End / Batman Family Feud|'Episode 6']]) - Black carries dynamite over to White's lair, only to get knocked out by spring-loaded floorpieces and is then rolled up with the dynamite by White. Black then blows up. *([[Cliffordfield / Big Time Rushmore|'Episode 7']]) - White tries to blow up Black spy's elephant, but the animal turns out to be a tank and the tables turn. White is shot out of the sky. *([[Fantastic Megan Fox / MAD vs. Wild|'Episode 8']]) - White gets himself a cannon hat to kill Black but fails when Black uses a bow and arrow and backs up the cannon. *([[I Love You, Iron Man / Ben 10 Franklin|'Episode 9']]) - Black puts a nail groomer in a cake pretended to be sent to White but turns out he was just using it as a trap test. White is crushed by the spring-loaded walls. **(Note: This was originally used on MADtv.) *([[Class of the Titans / Zeke and Lex Luthor|'Episode 10']]) - Black uses a wrecking ball to destroy White's apartment and fails when White's baseball bat vehicle knocks the ball right back at him. *([[S'UP / Mouse M.D.|'Episode 11']]) - Black uses a tank and sees White in a jail cell, but the bars turn out to be a machine gun. Black and his tank are riddled with shots. *([[Da Grinchy Code / Duck|'Episode 12']]) - White takes notes on Black's secret new jet with devastating consequences. The jet has a lawnmower in the back. White is cut to ribbons. *([[Snott Pilgrim vs. the Wonderful World of Disney / Malcolm in the Middle Earth|'Episode 13']]) - Black gets blown up by a missile disguised as a basketball hoop. **(Note: This was originally used on MADtv.) *([[Pokémon Park / WWER|'Episode 14']]) - Black's attempt to fire a torpedo at White's car backfires when the torpedo gets bounced back to him. *([[So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance / Yo Gagga Gagga!|'Episode 15']]) - Black thinks he sees White hiding behind a rock, but it's a trap. White emerges from the tree and hits Black with a club. *([[The Straight A-Team / Gaming's Next Top Princess|'Episode 16']]) - Black falls into a pit disguised as White's shadow. White fills the hole and does a victory dance on it. **(Note: After this segment, the chuckle from episodes 11 and 14 has been used in every Spy vs. Spy, except for Episode 20, which is the snickering laugh used in almost every episode when the spies have a plan, and from Episode 21 to Episode 49, which uses the Black Spy's laugh from Episode 11. Also, this was originally used on MADtv.) *([[The Buzz Identity / Two and a Half Man|'Episode 17']]) - White's attempt to pogo stick his way into Black's base is foiled with a spiked ceiling. Black's revenge strikes again! **(Note: This was originally used on MADtv. However, White is the one setting up the trap and winning the battle in that version. So, this version is a role reversal.) *([[Are You Karate Kidding Me? / The Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air|'Episode 18']]) - White crushes Black with a car that converts into a hammer after Black destroys the bridge leading forth. *([[HOPS / Naru210|'Episode 19']]) - Black is blown up by a giant bomb disguised as an island. **(Note: This is based off a Peter Kuper strip.) *([[Ko-Bee Movie / Law & Ogre|'Episode 20']]) - Black uses a boulder to start a domino effect with wrecking balls that crushes White and his makeshift factory. **(Note: This is the first time the plotting snicker was used as a victory chuckle.) *([[Pooh Grit / Not a Fan a Montana|'Episode 21']]) - White is blown up by a concealed observatory cannon fired by Black. *([[The Social Netjerk / Smallville: Turn off the Clark|'Episode 22']]) - White blows up Black's sky chopper with a pair of missiles cleverly disguised as skis. *([[TwiGH School Musical / Avenger Time|'Episode 23']]) - White cuts Black's helicopter up with a toilet plunger and hacksaw after Black disturbs his nap. Black plummets to his doom. **(Note: This was originally in "MAD Magazine Shortage Coming! Hoard This Issue!") *([[ArTHOR / The Big Fang Theory|'Episode 24']]) - White's attempt to hit Black with a rock flung by a slingshot backfires when Black has a slingshot hidden in his hat. *([[Ribbitless / The Clawfice|'Episode 25']]) - Black's attempt to steal the blueprints from White's mouse trap backfires on him when White pushes his wall on top of him. *([[Force Code / Flammable|'Episode 26']]) - White has captured Black and ties him up and puts him in a canoe. Black manages to escape his bonds and grabs a tree branch. But the tree turns out to be on wheels, and Black goes for a wild ride down a river rapid after being tricked by White. [[Season 2|'Season 2']] *([[RiOa / Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine|'Episode 27']]) - Black sees a balloon that looks like White on a bridge and pops it, but the balloon turns out to be what's holding the bridge up. *([[Super 80's / Captain America's Got Talent|'Episode 28']]) - White steals Black's bag, but it contains a puzzle of a missile target, which Black drops a bomb on, blowing White up. **(Note: This is the first Spy vs. Spy segment to be in stop-motion.) *([[Kung Fu Blander / Destroy Bob the Builder Destroy|'Episode 29']]) - Black tries to drop a bomb on White, but White bounces it with a hidden spring. Black then seemingly admits defeat with a white flag, but it turns out to be an axe and he chops White in half with it. **(Note: This is based off a Peter Kuper strip.) *([[Pirates of the Pair of Tweens / Konan the Kardashian|'Episode 30']]) - Black spots White capturing a radio transmission and digs a hole under White and puts a bomb underneath, but White moves everything so Black gets caught in the blast. *([[Fast Hive / Minute to Flynn It|'Episode 31']]) - Black places a lit stick of dynamite in White's window. White discovers the stick through his mirror and puts it out. While White does that, Black removes the glass from the mirror, places it in the window frame, and puts a bomb in the mirror frame. White then notices the bomb and pours water on the mirror glass in the window and gets blown up by the bomb. *([[Cowboys & Alien Force / ThunderLOLcats|'Episode 32']]) - White and Black are in a boxing match. Black puts a horseshoe in his glove to punch out White. In the match, Black punches White, but White was secretly wearing a knight's helmet and Black breaks his hand. *([[TransBOREmores 3: Dark of the Blue Moon / The Walking Fred|'Episode 33']]) - White catches Black fishing and attaches a bomb to his fishing line, but Black's fishing line was holding a shark cage and the shark gets released and attacks White. Black then cuts the line with the bomb and White (and the shark) get blown up. *([[X-Games: First Class / Criminal Minecraft|'Episode 34']]) - Black's tries to steal White's plane, but when White presses a button on his remote, the wings slam Black. **(Note: This is based off a Peter Kuper strip.) *([[Kitchen Nightmares Before Christmas / How I Met Your Mummy|'Episode 35']]) - White tries to break into Black's costume party by dressing up as Black and looks at himself in the mirror while holding a gun, but the mirror was actually Black in a mirror costume and shoots White. *([[Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody / Tater Tots & Tiaras|'Episode 36']]) - Black sees White training an attack dog to attack Black. White takes the dog over to Black's HQ, but Black pours a bucket of black paint on White, making him look like Black. The dog attacks White. *([[Demise of the Planet of the Apes / The Celebrity Ape-rentice|'Episode 37']]) - White is playing a music box with his monkey who is holding a bag. Black comes and hands mini-bombs to the monkey as if it were change. Then the monkey puts the ammo in the music box and it turns out to be a gun, which White fires at Black. **(Note: This is the first time the regular music wasn't used). *([[Money Ball Z / Green Care Bear|'Episode 38']]) - While in jail, White receives a cake from his mother, delivered by Black, who is guarding him. It contains a nail file which White slips underneath his cell to Black along with a picture of an open cell window. Thinking White escaped, Black attempts to dive through the 'open' window and gets knocked unconscious, allowing White to escape prison. **(Note: This may or may not be a sequel to the first prison escape episode in this series) *([[Spy vs. Spy Kids / The Superhero Millionaire Matchmaker|'Episode 39']]) - Black flies in a helicopter up to a stone mountain statue of White and attaches a bomb to the nose, but White detaches the nose and it hits Black's helicopter, blowing him up. *([[Captain American't / My Supernatural Sweet 16|'Episode 40']]) - Black finds White surfing, and fires tank shots at him. Unknown to Black, White's surfboard is really a torpedo and blows up Black. **(Note: This is the second time the regular background music wasn't used.) *([[FROST / Undercover Claus|'Episode 41']]) - Black blows up White with a missle disguised as a Christmas tree after White drops a bomb into Black's chimney. **(Note: This is the first time this segment was in color.) *([[Twilight: Staking Dawn / Cookie Blue|'Episode 42']]) - Black manages to sneak into White's embassy after evading all of the traps. However, when Black looks into the top secret safe and discovers that it contains a piece of paper that says "Look Up", White shows up on the ceiling, wherupon he blasts Black. *([[WWe Bought a ZOO / 2 Broke Powerpuff Girls|'Episode 43']]) - White, on skis, chases after Black attempting to shoot him. Instead, Black manages to convert his own skis into a bow and arrow and shoot White with it. *([[Dolphineas and Ferb Tale / VICTORious|'Episode 44']]) - Black ties one end of a chain at the end of a cannonball and the other end of the chain at the end of a cannon so when White lights the cannon's fuse, the cannon knocks him out. Black somehow prevents himself from being hit. *([[My Little War Horse / The Tonight Show with Jay Lion-O|'Episode 45']]) - White thinks Black fell off of a cliff, but it was a distraction as Black pulled the stick off that was holding up the rock White was standing on, making White fall instead. **(Note: This is based off a Peter Kuper strip.) *([[Al Pacino and the Chipmunks / That's What Super Friends Are For|'Episode 46']]) - White plays tennis with Black and uses a bomb for the tennis ball. However, after numerous matches, Black manages to defeat White by blowing him up with the "ball". Black thinks he is victorious until White crushes him with the tennis floor. **(Note: This is the first time that there were two victory chuckles in a row.) *([[Real Veal / Celebrity Wife Swamp|'Episode 47']]) - White blows up Black with a rocket disguised as a pay-toll after Black steals his picnic basket. *([[Garfield of Dreams / I Hate My Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles|'Episode 48']]) - White puts a swing on a tree he was hiding under to fool Black, Black then gets smashed into a wall after White moves the tree. *([[The Adventures of TaunTaun / Everybody Loves Rayman|'Episode 49']]) - Black tries to shoot White while on a ski lift, but White uses his skis to cut the wire, making Black fall. *([[Potions 11 / Moves Like Jabba|'Episode 50']]) - White sneaks up into Black's room thinking he sees Black sleeping in his bed and places some dynamite into it thinking Black has blown up. However, the real Black shows up and places a detonator below White to blow him up when he steps on it. Black then reveals that his bed contained decoy feet. **(Note: This is the second time the plotting snicker is used for the victory chuckle, plus the first time that the title card wasn't used, and also the first time Black won a lineless segment.) *([[Addition Impossible / New Gill|'Episode 51']]) - Black's attempt to drop a bomb on White during his daily stroll backfires back to Black because of a spring revealed inside of White's fedora. **(Note: This is the third time the regular background music wasn't used, plus the trick was also used in Season 2, Episode 3 only in that episode Black survived the trick and was still able to defeat White). *([[iChronicle / Hulk Smash|'Episode 52']]) - White sneaks into Black's house attempting to rob his safe. White manages to open the safe, but when he sees a string hidden inside of it, White pulls it and another safe tied to the string falls on him. Black then reveals that he was hidden inside a painting waiting for it to happen. **(Note: This is the third time the plotting snicker was used for the victory chuckle.) [[Season 3|'Season 3']] *([[The Iron Giant Lady / Raising a New Hope|'Episode 53']]) - Black Spy sneaks into White Spy's safe to find out his plans. But the plans turn out to be for a bomb that turns out to be the safe itself and Black Spy is blown up. You did it again, White Spy! **(Note: This is the second time that the title card is not used.) *([[Yawn Carter / Franklin & Crash|'Episode 54']]) - Black Spy is flying his helicopter and fires at White Spy, who seems to be on a deserted island. But the island turns out to be another helicopter, even bigger that Black Spy's. White Spy blows up his foe with a big cannon. Ka-boom! *([[Battleship vs. Titanic / Jurassic Parks and Recreation|'Episode 55']]) - Black Spy glues a bowling ball bomb to White Spy's hand, but when White Spy throws the ball and comes out from the ball release right next to Black Spy, both spies are blown up resulting in their first draw/tie. Better luck next time, spies! *([[Betty White & the Huntsman / Ancient Greek MythBusters|'Episode 56']]) - Black Spy is envious of White Spy's hit movie. After the movie ends, White Spy puts his hands in cement to make a handprint. Unfortunately, he gets stuck. Suddenly, Black Spy comes around the corner with a steamroller, making White Spy flat as a pancake. **(Note: This is the fourth time the regular background music wasn't used and the first time that stop-motion goes to lineless. This happens when White Spy is flattened by the steamroller.) *([[I Am Lorax / Modern Family Circus|'Episode 57']]) - Black Spy releases a giant gorilla to destroy the city. White Spy sends in a giant robot to stop it and make peace and Black Spy accepts the truce. But the resulting handshake between the two giants crushes White Spy. **(Note: They also made a cameo in Modern Family Circus.) *([[This Means War Machine / iCharlie|'Episode 58']]) - Black Spy tries to sneak a bomb onto the top of White Spy's snowman while he gets a carrot for it. But when Black Spy discovers that the snowman itself is made of bombs, he blows up. White Spy exits the house, snacks on a carrot, and chuckles. *([[The Mixed Martial Artist / Aquaman vs. Wild|'Episode 59']]) - White Spy sneaks a bomb into the ground of Black Spy's pole vault. But when Black Spy is exploded into the air, he impales White Spy with the sharp end of his pole. **(Note: This is the fifth time the regular background music wasn't used.) *([[The Blunder Games / The Poop-seidon Adventure|'Episode 60']]) - White Spy's treadmill jog is interrupted when Black Spy ties a dog at the end of the back forcing White Spy to accelerate so fast that he slams into barbells when Black Spy unplugs the treadmill. Don't try this at home, folks! *([[The Average-ers / Legend of Dora|'Episode 61']]) - After a night of seeing the Avengers, White Spy's attempt to smash Black Spy with his hammer is disrupted by a surge of electricity caused by Black Spy's shield hitting a power switch, and White Spy is electrocuted. **(Note: First time a pop culture reference was used) *([[Men in Black to the Future / Pokémon of Interest|'Episode 62']]) - When White Spy tries to steal Black Spy's secret plans, he and Black Spy engage in a lightsaber duel. White Spy uses the force to grab Black Spy's weapon, but with the push of a button, Black Spy's weapon impales White Spy from another direction. *(Note: Second time a pop culture reference is used and sixth time the regular background music wasn't used). *([[Diary of a Wimpy Kid Icarus / The Adjustment Burro|'Episode 63']]) - TBA *([[The Dark Knight at the Museum / Lemming Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Video Game Deaths|'Episode 64']]) - TBA Trivia *The spy wins right now: White 33, Black 28, 1 Draw/Tie (Changes every time a Spy vs. Spy segment is shown) *There is a Spy vs. Spy video game for XBOX, PlayStation 2 and NES. *There are five kinds of Spy vs. Spy's: Classic cartoon, stop-motion cartoon, lineless improved cartoon, Mike Wartella cartoon and Don Martin cartoon. *The spies made a brief cameo appearance in Family Guy Season 8, Episode 3 (129): "Spies Reminiscent of Us." *The spies appeared in Robot Chicken. *The spies appeared in four Mountain Dew commercials. *The spies made a cameo in "[[Kung Fu Blander|'Kung Fu Blander']]." *Milton Bradley released a "Spy vs. Spy" board game involving digging tunnels and retrieving bombs. *There are six of the Spy vs. Spy segments that were originally from MADtv on FOX. *The film, Spy Kids: All the Time in the World, got spoofed alongside with Spy vs. Spy as "Spy vs. Spy Kids." *The White Spy was on "uGlee". Category:Segments Category:Recurring Segments Category:Cartoon segments Category:Stop Motion Segments Category:Comic Category:Death